Voluntad de Vivir
by Anonymouzs
Summary: Vivir siendo Sasuke Uchiha no era tan fácil como parecía, sobretodo cuando creías estar en un mundo mágico provocado por tu mente. Era un delirio, una ilusión, o un sueño particularmente lúcido.. [[Semi-SI/OC]] [[OC no conoce Narutoverse]] [[Reincarnation Fic]]
1. Chapter 1

El miró de reojo los ojos rojos con tres tomoes, que estaban girando lentamente en la cara de su hermano mayor. Volvió a mirar la luna y no pudo evitar pensar como pudo llegar a acostumbrarse a estar en un mundo mágico. Supuso que fue el paso del tiempo y el inevitable apego a la única persona que parecía amarlo más que nada..

Quiso suspirar, pero no lo hizo ya que su hermano le preguntaría que pasaba. Y no tenia ganas de explicar nada, sobretodo cuando su hermano estaba más tranquilo y solemne que de costumbre.

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en su cara al escuchar la voz de su padre llamándolos, debía estar buscándolos para la cena a petición de su madre, tal vez. Él no era tan apegado a ellos porque su padre quería que fuera como su hermano, un supuesto prodigio. Y su madre en realidad.. no le hacía tanto caso, parecía más dedicada a ser una buena ama de casa.

Ese tipo de familia no le era nueva, cuando su vida anterior fue parcialmente parecida. Su padre la comparaba con su hermana mayor y no le prestaba atención hasta que hacia algo bueno según él, y su madre estaba más dedicada a su trabajo que ser ama de casa, además también la comparaba con sus hermanas, nunca estuvo mucho tiempo con sus padres así que naturalmente ella fue desconfiada y solitaria. Lo único nuevo fue el hermano amoroso. Anteriormente era una niña, pero no le prestaba demasiada atención al cambio de género. Por todo lo que sabía podría estar soñando, aprovecharía experimentar ser un niño.

"Vamos a cenar, hermanito. Madre se enojará." Dijo casualmente su hermano mayor mientras se levantaba del porche y lo esperaba.

"Claro, Itachi-nii." Dijo siguiéndolo al comedor.


	2. Chapter 2

Observó con curiosidad su alrededor, habían niños sonrientes, adultos exasperados y ancianos cansados. Ese lugar era demasiado raro, decidió. En su vida normal los niños usaban el celular y no sonreían, los adultos también y los ancianos estaban en sus casas, jubilados. No existía el 'chakra' en forma de energía para saltar por los techos de las casas, hacer bolas de fuego, o tener ojos rojos extraños llamado Sharingan de todas las cosas. Lo que faltaba era que pudiesen volar, eso sería el colmo. Aunque lo único extraño no era eso, también en ese mundo solo hablaban japonés y la política era democrática, bien, no conocía el cargo Hokage, y sus subordinados. Ya se lo preguntaría a Itachi, él sabía todo.

Estuvo tan distraído en sus pensamientos que el golpe que lo tiró al suelo lo sintió venir, pero no reaccionó, su mente estaba en otra parte en ese momento. Se arrepintió de distraerse en medio de una calle donde habían niños bulliciosos. Obviamente era un niño el que lo tiró, una niña no sería tan bruta, los ancianos eran débiles, los adultos ven todo lo que está en su camino y un ninja obviamente no.

Se puso de pie, era increíble que la primera vez que salía del compuesto ensuciaba su ropa con tierra. Lo peor fue que ese día justamente eligió vestirse con un pantalón blanco. Suspiró con resignación mientras se ponía a desempolvar su ropa.

Ignoró al niño que lo tiró, ¿Para qué hacer un escándalo de alguien torpe? Pensó. Sin embargo parece que no pensaba igual porque tocó su hombro insistentemente. "Oye!" Le gritó.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que la que lo tiró fue una niña bruta, no era nadie para juzgar ya que también era una niña bruta antes, pero era extraño que haya una en un pueblo.. tan feliz.

Cuando lo pensaba, eso sonaba extraño. Así que se deshizo de ese pensamiento y se dio la vuelta. Sorpresa sorpresa, la niña le estaba frunciendo el ceño hasta que vio su cara y se sonrojó, era siempre lo mismo, hasta con las niñas de su propio clan. ¿Qué? ¿Su clan se reproducía por la endogamia o algo parecido?

Eso le dio escalofríos, intentó dejar de pensar en eso y centró su atención en la niña de pelo castaño con dos bollos en su cabeza. Parecía un panda, sinceramente. Sólo le faltaban las ojeras..

"Lo siento por tirarte al suelo!" Exclamó esa niña con la cara roja, sacándolo de sus pensamientos extraños sobre ella. Tenía que dirigir los pensamientos extraños de su familia a pensamientos extraños sobre esa niña desconocida. ¿Por qué no? Pensó. Pero obviamente tenía que pensar que era un panda.

Sonrió con diversión por sus pensamientos tan absurdos y decidió darle una respuesta a la niña.

"No me importa, sólo no me molestes. ..Panda chica." Dijo él, sonriendo con condescendencia, ya que no sabía su nombre la llamaría niña panda en su mente si se la encontraba de nuevo. Giró y siguió su camino por el pueblo, por pura suerte todavía no se había olvidado donde estaba el compuesto de su clan. Aunque si lo hiciera sólo tendría que ir al borde de la aldea y rodearla hasta llegar a su casa, si el compuesto se encontrara en el centro de la aldea definitivamente se perdería.

Parecía que ella había vuelto a sus sentidos, porque escuchó un insulto por su parte hacia él, pero lo ignoró, era su sueño, por lo que podía hacer lo que quería, les guste a los demás o no. Aunque cuando escuchó un susurro de una vieja a otra vieja cerca suyo, entrecerró los ojos. Si no había oído mal habia dicho. "Tenía que ser un Uchiha condenado, encima tan maleducado.."

Inhaló profundamente, ignoraría a esa mujer, no podía hacer un escándalo y mucho menos involucrando a una niña panda y a una mujer civil tan respetable..

..Qué carajo, esa mujer estúpida no estaba insultando sólo a él, estaba insultando a toda su familia, y a su madre quien se esforzaba por educarlo bien, no es que no estaba educado ya, pero eso ella no lo sabía, así que no era culpa de su madre ser como era en ese momento.

Se quedó quieto en medio del camino y giro lentamente su cabeza hacia la voz de la mujer, al parecer seguían hablando sobre su clan. Se acercó a ellas sin que lo notaran y esperó a que se dieran cuenta que él estaba ahí. Al menos sus habilidades de sigilo eran buenas.

Definitivamente sus reacciones valieron la pena, una abrió los ojos como platos y otra se puso roja.

"Señoras." No pudo evitar notar que se pusieron más rojas con su comentario, no eran exactamente tan viejas pero a él le gustaba molestar a personas que estaban difamando a su clan sin una justificación válida. Sonrió inocentemente. "Escuché que han estado hablando cosas malas sobre mi familia ¿Por qué hacen eso? Mi madre no me educó mal. Madre dijo que hablar mal a las espaldas de los demás era malo." Tenía muchas ganas de reír maliciosamente al notar que los civiles miraban mal a esas mujeres que hacían "triste" a un pequeño niño de cuatro años. "Y muy hipócrita. Dígame señora," Dijo refiriéndose a la mujer que lo insultó primero. "Usted habla mal de sus amigas a sus espaldas?" No hubo ninguna respuesta, sonrió irónicamente, él esperaba que lo hacía. "..El clan Uchiha es parte de la aldea de la hoja también, si no lo sabía. Y aporta más al pueblo que los civiles. Mucho más." Dijo él seriamente y dándose la vuelta, viendo de reojo que todos lo observaban sorprendidos por su repentino cambio de actitud y que la niña panda seguía ahí, aunque también estaba mirándolo muy sorprendida por sus esclarecedoras palabras, tal vez.

Le sonrió y decidió volver a casa. Ya era demasiada emoción con la primera salida del compuesto. Quiso ver la reacción de su padre, era capaz de castigarlo al saber de lo que hizo.

...

..Esperaba que no lo haría. Hacer eso fue muy divertido


	3. Chapter 3

Sorprendentemente, su padre, al enterarse de lo que ocurrió. Más su aporte de información sobre cómo difamaban a su clan. ..Lo felicitó por sus acciones, con una sonrisa orgullosa y todo. La sensación satisfactoria de haber hecho algo para que esté orgulloso de él lo embriagó, casi nunca lo habia felicitado por sus acciones. Quiso experimentar esa sensación de nuevo, otra vez, y una vez más. Era mejor sobretodo porque no lo hacía mucho, lo que lo hacía desear más.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta rápidamente que dependía mucho de la opinión de su padre, que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión escuchar sus felicitaciones y ver su sonrisa orgullosa, para él. No para Itachi.

Por esa razón decidió alejarse una poco de su casa, su padre estaba todo el día ahí si no estaba en su oficina en la policía, y sinceramente, la actuación de su madre intentando ser buena esposa y ama de casa lo asfixiaba.

Pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo caminando por el pueblo, aunque no descuidaba su entrenamiento. Fuera con o sin Itachi, con o sin felicitación de su padre, seguía entrenando, no por querer, ni por estar muy aburrido. Lo hacía porque tenía miedo de que sus padres, no, su familia, decidiera que no era lo suficientemente competente para prestarle atención.

Había dejado su obsesión antes de que fuera una, y es por eso que cuando su padre se ofreció a enseñarle la bola de fuego cuando tenía casi seis años, él se sorprendió, pero su cara no lo demostró. Según su padre, la Academia estaba cerca, un poco después de su cumpleaños, y por aquello, debía demostrar que el Clan Uchiha seguía siendo el mejor.

Por alguna razón, esperaba que justificara su acción con algo relacionado al Clan. Siempre era así, y eso lo molestaba. Sin embargo no se quejó, no quería que toda su familia lo mirara intensamente, estudiando sus razones de despreciar su orgullo por el Clan.

No es que Sasuke no estaba orgulloso de ser un Uchiha, pero su familia lo exageraba mucho, decían que todos los Shinobi del clan tenían talento por nacer en él y por conseguir el Sharingan gracias a ello. Cuando alguien no tenía talento alguno, lo despreciaban. Decían que seguramente alguno de sus padres no era un Uchiha. Aunque no lo echaban del clan, lo maltrataban, no físicamente, psicológicamente.

Sasuke sabía que si no tenía talento no harían eso con él, sería mucho peor, ya que él era de la familia del líder del clan. Y también, cuando decía que no importaba lo que hacía porque estaba soñando, era mentira, ya que si empezaban maltratarlo en masa no lo soportaría, lo sabía. Y no es que se pondría triste o algo parecido, al contrario. Él explotaría de pura rabia.

Y nadie le podía asegurar que no haría ningún daño, porque había experimentado eso antes, había explotado en la cara de muchas personas y les había hecho mucho daño. Físico no, psicológico. Sin embargo, en ese caso podría ser al revés gracias a la magia extraña, llamada chakra.

Así, el día de ingreso a la Academia, podía asegurar que era el mejor de su año, observando a sus nuevos compañeros. Los únicos niños de clan eran.. raros, demasiado, siendo todos herederos o de la familia líder de su clan, como él.

Conocía sobre ellos sobretodo por su nombre, gracias a su hermano, que aunque él no quería saber nada de nadie que siquiera conocía, lo obligó a leer sobre los clanes más importantes de la aldea.

El Heredero Nara era perezoso, el Akimichi.. glotón, la Yamanaka estaba obsesionada con él y eso lo asustaba; el Aburame era.. demasiado silencioso, más que él al menos, y eso decía algo; el niño Inuzuka era muy molesto, y la Hyuuga muy tímida, parecía un ratón. No era tan arrogante decir que podía ganarles en todo.

El resto de la clase estaba formada por niños civiles que creían que eran lo mejor, pero cuando lo veían se cuestionaban a sí mismos, seguramente. Y niñas civiles que estaban obsesionadas con él. Qué horror.

Debía ser la única persona normal en esa clase.

..

* * *

Parecía que no habia que generalizar, pensó Sasuke mientras miraba a los ojos al niño civil llamado Naruto, que lo retó a luchar en el recreo. Era un tarado, asumió rápidamente luego de ver que creía que le ganaría, cuando era el más estúpido de la clase que creía ser el mejor, también. Era demasiado molesto rozando a lo odioso. Sasuke alguna vez tuvo un compañero de clase parecido a él, también era rubio, aunque con ojos verdes. Lo único en lo que eran iguales era que eran demasiado molestos al querer que le presten atención y su puesto en el último lugar. Su compañero anterior hacía bromas de mal gusto, y aunque Naruto hacía bromas, no era con mala intención. Sin embargo, seguía siendo un tarado.

Al pelear, comprobó que no era tan malo en taijutsu como para ser el último lugar, le ganaría a la mayoría de los otros civiles, pero si estaba en ese puesto era por algo, tal vez por usar fuerza bruta sin pensar. Y ser odioso.

Luego de vencerlo, con los profesores presentes que extrañamente no hicieron nada para impedir la lucha, se fue hacia el aula, ignorando a las niñas que lo perseguían y hablaban. Y los insultos de Naruto dirigidos hacia él, que sinceramente quería devolver. Pero no valía la pena hacer un escándalo por personas estúpidas.

...

..

Ese día Naruto fue castigado, Sasuke no.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke parpadeó rápidamente, intentando liberarse de la confusión que tenía en ese momento. Por alguna extraña razón, él había estado entrenando con Shuriken en la oscuridad de la Academia cuando debería haber vuelto a su casa hace un tiempo. No sabía porqué estaba ahí, ya que había entrenado eso antes de llegar allí. Algo estaba mal. ¿Acaso estaba apunto de despertarse de su sueño?

Su sueño comatoso, pensó con resignación. Había estado en negación luego de comprender y recordar que el auto había chocado con demasiada fuerza contra un camión, que se les vino encima, y luego él se había desmayado del dolor.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles casi vacías de la aldea, comenzó a considerar si era bueno despertar o no, era posible que al hacerlo, se encuentre con su familia muerta, y él estaría ahí, solo en el hospital, débil luego de haber despertado de un sueño del que nunca debería haber salido. De un delirio de su mente.

Prefería quedarse en su mundo mágico si podía. Ya estaba olvidando a su verdadera familia, pero no es que no recordaba como eran, sus personalidades estaban reflejadas en la nueva, ya que estaban en su mente, supuso algo inseguro. De las características, sus caras, voces y nombres se había olvidado absolutamente y eso lo hacía algo nostálgico. No estaba tan triste, habían pasado ocho años ya..

Cerca de entrar en el compuesto, notó que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo cuando apenas había anochecido. De reojo repentinamente notó el movimiento rápido de una sombra en lo alto de un techo, gracias a la iluminación muy brillante de la luna llena. Lo ignoró, pensando que era un shinobi del clan.

Sin embargo, cuando vio cadáveres en charcos de sangre luego de caminar por las calles del compuesto, supo que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

No parecían haber sufrido, parecían dormidos a decir verdad. La muerte parecía tan normal en ese momento que le dieron náuseas, e intentó reprimir el deseo de vomitar. Sin embargo no pudo evitar no hacerlo, al oler el metálico olor de la sangre. Y sólo era bilis, ya que no había comido nada en un tiempo.

Respiró hondo y consideró que tal vez eran las consecuencias de sus pesimistas pensamientos sobre su estado en la realidad. Una ilusión de su mente, se dijo a sí mismo.

Así, obligatoriamente comenzó a pensar que si despertaba, su familia real estaría ahí, sonriendo y felicitando su voluntad para vivir. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era verdad, ellos tal vez le dirían que gracias a él habían gastado dinero para que pueda mantenerse en una habitación del hospital por ocho años en coma.

Nada en su entorno cambió, y él, solo caminó un poco más rápido hacia su casa. Entró silenciosamente, fue revisando cada habitación para ver cualquier existencia de vida de sus padres. Hasta que entró en la sala donde creció antes de tener un año.

Ahí estaban, sus padres tirados en el suelo en un charco de sangre. Los miró, sin hacer ni un sonido. Ellos.. sus padres murieron, porque él inconscientemente deseaba que lo hicieran? Por su culpa.

Aunque no parecía tan extraño, cerró los ojos cuando se dio que una parte de él murió en ese momento al verlos. Ellos reflejaban la personalidad de sus verdaderos padres, y estaban muertos. Él no quería eso.

¿Ellos habrían muerto en verdad? Cualquier cosa podría pasar en ocho largos años. Lo más probable era que hubieran muerto en ese accidente, y como su buena suerte era demasiada, sería el único de su familia directa vivo.

Sin ser completamente consiente, notó que algo frío pasaba por sus mejillas y abrió los ojos, pensó en que hacer ya que si despertaba, su familia no estaría allí. Y si no lo hacía, su otra familia tampoco lo estaría.

"Bienvenido a casa, hermanito." Dijo.. Itachi? Oculto parcialmente en la oscuridad, aunque la luz de la luna alumbraba su cara.

"¿Qué haces vivo, hermano?" Dijo Sasuke casualmente, intentando ignorar el temblor en su voz. Al menos alguien estaba vivo, pensó. Al menos la persona que más quería vivió. "Nuestros padres están muertos." Dijo mirando sus cadáveres.

"¿No lo has notado? Yo los asesiné. Asesiné a todos en el clan, tonto hermano menor.."

Sasuke se quedó sin habla, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Hasta que vio la espada en la mano de su hermano llena de sangre, lo que confirmo lo que dijo. Entró en negación y se dijo que no tenía razón porque hacer eso.

"Mentiroso, ¿Para que lo harías?" Dijo mirando al suelo, no quería aceptar que era verdad.

"El Clan Uchiha era el más fuerte de Konoha, si yo los vencía, confirmaría que soy más poderoso. Quería poner a prueba mi poder." Su tono de voz había cambiado tan drásticamente que no parecía la misma persona que le sonreía amablemente desde siempre. ¿Era una mentira? Itachi no tenía que fingir desde su nacimiento, si no lo fuera.

"Tu poder..? ¿Eres tan arrogante? Entonces, si lo hiciste para poner a prueba tu poder ¿Por qué no fuiste a luchar contra el Hokage? ¿Por qué mataste a los civiles? ¿Por qué no me matas, también?" Exclamó con toda su furia fría, anteriormente embotellada. Había sido tan apasionado en su discurso que se quedó sin aliento. Su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido mientras esperaba una respuesta de Itachi, que se había quedado repentinamente en silencio.

Él intentó dejar de llorar. No quería hacerlo, no debía. No con Itachi enfrente suyo con su comportamiento sospechoso. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.

"El Hokage.. es un hombre viejo, sería inútil, al igual que matarte, eres tan débil que no servirías para mí propósito." No respondió porque mató a los civiles.

"No serviría, eh..?" Dijo con asco, mientras abría los ojos, notó algo diferente en su entorno, sin embargo lo ignoró. Levantó la cabeza lentamente. "Lamento no ser de utilidad, pero si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo." Dijo mientras agarraba un shuriken y apuñalaba rápidamente a su muñeca con fuerza. Al suicidarse despertaría del coma, pensó. Lo miró a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa de burla.

Parece que fue un estúpido error, ya que lo metió en un genjutsu con el Sharingan extraño. Donde todo estaba en blanco, negro y rojo.

"¿Eres tan cobarde para intentar suicidarte, hermanito?" Algo en su expresión de crueldad era extraño. "No morirás antes de ver esto."

De un momento a otro se encontraba viendo la escena donde lo veía asesinar a toda su familia, repetidamente, por horas, días, años, no lo sabía. Sasuke no podía cerrar los ojos, no podía moverse, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba parado. Sólo oía gritos, veía cadáveres y olía la sangre de todos.

Con toda la desesperación del mundo, deseó salir de ese maldito genjutsu, y de repente estaba de nuevo en la sala de estar, de rodillas y respirando temblorosamente. Al parecer su mente decidió hacerle caso por una vez.

Miró con cansancio a Itachi, que por un segundo parecía sorprendido. ¿Como no se dio cuenta que era tan arrogante? No lo sabía. Todavía dudaba un poco si era verdad como actuaba. Aunque si no lo fuera, realmente había matado a todos, y lo hizo observarlo.

"Ni siquiera mereces que te mate, estúpido hermano menor. Si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida... y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a por mí" dijo dándole la espalda, y mirándolo sobre el hombro. Quiso decirle que se suicidaría, que no tenía porque estar ahí más. Pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, sonaría patético.

"Tu.. Itachi-" idiota, quiso decir al notar que una lágrima cayó por su mejilla mientras se alejaba. Cuando su visión se nubló, y él cayó hacia adelante inconsciente, por agotamiento de chakra y pérdida de sangre.

...

..

.

 _"Lo siento, Sasuke."_


	5. Chapter 5

Él abrió los ojos y vio blanco. Se sentó lentamente, apoyándose contra la cama, observó la blancura total de la habitación y el olor de antiséptico tan característico de un hospital.

Al parecer estaba en un hospital. Que.. Interesante, pensó. Miró sus manos, y no, no eran diferentes. No había muerto y no había despertado de su estado en coma. Tal vez. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Él estaba seguro de haber visto a su hermano alejarse, alguien lo había encontrado casi muerto ¿Entonces?

Escuchó distraídamente un grito de sorpresa de una mujer, había estado apunto de entrar. Miró de reojo, y ella se había ido corriendo rápidamente de ahí, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Extraño.

Miró una esquina de la habitación y le pareció distinguir algo translúcido, claro y un poco brillante. Imaginó la cara de su madre por un segundo, hasta que recordó como moría a manos de su hermano. Al igual que su padre, y toda su familia.

Tal vez... fue una ilusión de su mente. Y eso ya le estaba hartando. Quería irse de su mente, de salir de ese maldito delirio y volver a su realidad de una vez. Observó distraídamente su muñeca derecha, tenía una cicatriz recta.

¿Podría suicidarse, y volver finalmente a su verdadero hogar? Nadie se lo impediría. No tendrían porqué.

Buscó con su mirada algo con filo a su alrededor, y no tan sorprendente, notó que no habia nada parecido. Sin embargo, antes de que llegase a pensar otra forma de suicidarse, alguien entró a su habitación.

Y él observó, distante, a la mujer rubia con anteojos redondos que estaba llamándolo a la realidad, su realidad no tan real, pensó cínicamente.

"Hola, Uchiha-kun." Le dijo suavemente esa mujer, como si él fuera de porcelana.

Sasuke la miró y no le respondió verbalmente. Movió la cabeza, reconociendo que ella estaba ahí.

"..¿Como te llamas?" Preguntó como si no lo conociera. Obviamente debía saber su nombre, tal como conocía su apellido. De su clan tan querido..

"¿Cómo estás?" Parecía que no quería callarse en cualquier momento pronto. Y respondió, tontamente pensando que si lo hacia lo dejaría en paz.

"..Bien." Qué pregunta más superficial, pensó.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Su interrogatorio estaba empezando a enojarlo, era inútil.

"Bien." Respondió, cortante. Intentando ignorar el repentino peso en el pecho que estaba subiendo por su garganta.

"¿Si?, ¿Entonces por qué razón has hecho eso?" Dijo mirando su muñeca derecha. Él tuvo el repentino impulso de cruzar los brazos para que no lo vea, pero sus brazos sólo temblaron. En cambio, cerró los ojos, inhalando y exhalando lentamente. En cualquier segundo rompería en llanto o puro enojo de la estupidez de las preguntas de la mujer. ¿No era tan obvio? Se cuestionó a si mismo. Debía ser que esa mujer no conocía que sucedió. O era tan estúpida que no lo captaba.

"No lo sé, tú dime." Dijo tranquilamente, ignorando el ardor que quería anudar su garganta. Y quedarse ahí. Debilitándolo como un veneno.

"Hm.. No lo creo. ¿Tu hermano te obligó?" Dijo casualmente ella.

Su mandíbula se tensó. No iba a perder la paciencia con eso. "No." Exclamó duramente, sin admitir su cobardía.

"Querías morir." Afirmó ella.

"¿Qué razón hay para quedarme? Ninguna." Sólo el deseo de Itachi de morir por sus manos con esos malditos ojos extraños, pensó. Y eso era un objetivo tan bueno para vivir..

"Sí, la hay. Tus amigos, las personas que se preocupan por ti.." Parecía que no se le ocurrió nada más.

Él le sonrió cínicamente. "Ellos están muertos. ¿No lo sabía?"

"Matarte seria una decisión egoísta. Piensa en la personas que querrían conocerte, ser tus amigos, relacionarse contigo en un futuro." siguió hablando, ignorando su respuesta anterior.

"No me importa. Nadie me necesita vivo, tal vez.. El Hokage. Las personas que son poderosas. Me necesitan por mi sangre. Mi tan valiosa sangre.. Uchiha, que me obligarán a restaurar el clan. Los demás estarán felices de mi muerte, de la extinción del clan Uchiha maldito." dijo con amargura en su tono.

"Estás resentido, nadie seria feliz por tu muerte. ¿Por qué no quieres restaurar tu clan? Así tu hermano tendrá poder sobre ti, habrá logrado su objetivo exterminando a tu clan." Dijo con aire de finalidad. Se sentía superior a él, sólo por ser mayor, eso era irónico. Nadie era superior a él en su mente.

Era divertido. "No me importa, él no es mi hermano." Al menos hasta que él averigüe que le ocurrió, nadie podría cambiar su personalidad tan repentinamente, aunque si había notado que no estaba mucho en su casa, como él. No creía que el objetivo de Itachi era eso, él había dicho que probaría su poder. Sin embargo todavía existía algo muy raro en la situación que él ignoraba y debía saber.

"Bueno.. Nos vemos mañana, Uchiha-kun!" dijo levantándose de la maldita silla de visitantes enfrente de su cama.

Ella cerró la puerta detrás suyo y Sasuke todavía sentía que se había perdido algo antes de la masacre.

* * *

La misma escena se repetía por seis días más. Ella entraba cuando estaba pensando intensamente, sobre suicidarse, sobre Itachi, sobre la masacre, sobre la situación en general.

Interrumpía el silencio sepulcral que había en su habitación. Menos por el insoportable reloj que nunca paraba de sonar.

 _Tic-Tac_

 _"¿Cómo estás?"_

 _Uno, dos_

 _"¿Te sientes mejor?"_

 _Tic-Toc_

 _"¿Qué harás ahora?"_

 _Tres, cuatro_

 _"¿Todavía quieres morir?"_

 _Cinco, seis._

"Felicidades, ya te irás de aquí."

Sasuke realmente no creía que salía del hospital porque ella quería, seguramente sería porque ella debía dejarlo ir. A él no le importó en que circunstancias era, pero esos días que pasó en confinamiento, aprendió a odiar el hospital. Odiar el olor particular, los gritos ocasionales que oía, el silencio de su habitación y el tratamiento condescendiente de todos hacia él.

Lástima, compasión, empatia. Todo eso era una absurda hipocresía, ellos odiaban el clan, su clan. Los Uchiha. Pero cuando estaba él solo con toda la fortuna de su clan.. El tratamiento cambiaba ¿no?

Le daba tanto asco..

"Uchiha-kun, he notado que tienes pesadillas, y no puedes dormir bien. Te daré estas pastillas, pero no debes tomar más de una." dijo dándole una botella pequeña.

La guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. "Bueno." Ahora no estaba tan seguro de suicidarse, porque existía la posibilidad de que si moría, no volvería a despertar en su realidad. Y habría muerto por pura cobardía.

"Hokage-sama me ha avisado que deberias ir a la torre, tiene que hablar contigo."

"Bien." Era lógico, tal vez.

"Espero no volverte a ver aquí pronto, Uchiha-kun." Dijo mientras él se alejaba de la recepción, luego de haber firmado.

Mientras caminaba por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos, ignoró totalmente a los civiles que lamentaban lo que le había pasado a su familia, y le regalaban cosas, lo alababan. Le causaba repulsión su comportamiento tan falso, que empezó a caminar por los bordes de la aldea casi vacío de personas. En un momento llegó a la puerta del compuesto, le pasó un escalofrío por su espalda y siguió caminando sin rumbo. No tenia ganas de ir a la torre Hokage todavía.

* * *

Parecía no ser necesario, pensó al ver de reojo al Hokage caminando hacia él. Ignoró su presencia, y siguió caminando.

El viejo sólo comenzó a caminar a su lado. "Lo lamento mucho por lo de tu familia, Sasuke-kun" Sus manos temblaron en la familiaridad con la que lo llamaba. Era la primera vez que veía al Hokage, y sin embargo él era agradable. Seguramente por su linea de sangre, pensó Sasuke distraídamente.

"Desde ahora vivirás en un apartamento." siguió conversando. Sasuke asintió, no podía seguir viviendo en el compuesto lleno de sangre. Demasiado vacío. "Está en esta dirección." dijo dándole un papel. Él lo aceptó y lo guardó en el bolsillo que no tenia la botella de pastillas.

"¿Quieres hacer un funeral público? O simplemente estando tú solo?"

"..Solo." Respondió. De todos modos nadie iría sin ser hipócrita. "¿..Dónde están en este momento los cuerpos?" preguntó dudoso.

"Están en el hospital. Sin embargo, seguiremos el proceso estándar."

Quemar los cuerpos, pensó. "¿Yo puedo hacerlo?" Preguntó sin pensarlo realmente.

Parece que supo a lo que se refirió. "Sasuke-kun.. No creo que sea lo mejor." Seguramente lo miraba raro. ¿Quién querría quemar los cadáveres de su propia familia? Nadie. "Otras personas lo harán."

"Yo lo haré." dijo, decidido. Tenia que ver a sí mismo como desaparecían. Él tenia que borrar su existencia.

"Sasuke, no te preocupes por eso." dijo con aire de finalidad el Hokage. Y ahí va otra persona que se creía superior por ser mayor. "Podrás volver a la academia cuando te sientas listo."

Él frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, ¿Por qué se lo negaba?, cambiaba la conversación e ignoraba su decisión. Estaba abusando de su poder, tal vez, pensó sarcásticamente.

Rió. "Bueno, debo volver a la torre." De nuevo con la voz de un abuelo débil. Cómo era Hokage entonces, se preguntó. Seguramente por su habilidad de manipulación y experiencia en tres guerras mundiales.

Sasuke agarró el papel y lo extendió, lo había arrugado de tanto apretarlo. Miró la dirección, y lo volvió a guardar.

Siguió su camino, esta vez con un _destino_ en mente.


End file.
